Crossed Lines
by ShebaLu
Summary: A Valentine's Day date gone awry. One shot. Babe HEA


**Crossed Lines**

 _ **Not ours but we like to play with JE's characters.**_

 **0x0x0x0xx0x0x0**

The tall, dark-haired man looked at his watch for the umpteenth time, even holding it up against his ear, making sure it was running. Distractedly he looked at it once again since it didn't actually register.

Tonight was the night.

A small, wavering sigh. Yes, he sighed.

Everything was in place.

He breathed out on a short puff to center himself.

A satisfied grin.

Valentine's Night.

Yep.

The pep talk had done its job. Breathe.

He had bought the chocolate truffles she so loved, already ordering her favorite wine to be brought out when she arrived.

This past year had been hard on him and affected some other families as well. But, he was here willing to take a chance on this one romantic night to get what he was due. They say opportunity only knocks once. This was it.

Time to open that door.

A leap of faith.

Yep, tonight's the night.

A deep, reassuring breath.

He checked his watch once again.

This was going to be it.

Yup.

And it was going to be good.

Married.

With a family.

But, like so many men with various matters on their minds, there were so many things for him that it caused his mind to wander and be distracted. Every time the door opened he looked up expectantly only to be disappointed when it wasn't her.

His eyes slowly scanned and appraised the room as he sat with his back to the wall observing the clientele already seated at the candlelit tables spread with crisp white linen and lightly sprinkled with rose petals. Champagne glasses clinked musically; couples eyed each other lovingly over a box of candy or a single red rose; an old-fashioned corsage for an elderly woman from her equally elderly beau; feet caressing under the table cloth; light music played in the background; couples holding hands; sweet stolen kisses; the subdued lighting emphasizing the romantic ambience.

While watching the flickering flames his thoughts drifted. He seemed to be forever busy with the demands and distractions of his job. He seemed to have crossed lines with certain aspects of his life and now he was pondering his future, reflecting ... a hopeful smile coming over his face as the door opened and there she was.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had held as she slowly approached.

Wearing a sexy, backless black dress, for which he realized a thong was not a prerequisite, he let his imagination run wild with the evening's events soon to come. He smiled that panty-ruining, winning smile of his, keeping the hunger and lust suppressed for the time being. He wanted this to be special. He wanted this to be memorable.

She smiled softly at him as he reached his hand out for her, pulling her in for a hug and relishing the silky sexy feel of her barely there dress as he squeezed her ass. Guiding her to her side of the table, holding her chair out, he whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful."

What he wouldn't give to fast-forward to the event to come ... but this time it was all about _her._

Fingering the ring box in his pocket reassuringly, he just knew she was the woman for him. The waiter was quick and discreet bringing the wine and pouring some into their glasses. He nodded as the waiter slipped quietly away. Clearing his throat, ready to speak as he held both her hands across the candlelit table, holding her shining eyes captive, the moment was here only to be abruptly shattered when he saw his worst nightmare storming directly towards him.

Unable to stop it, he knew it wasn't going to be a marriage for him and his companion. Like a train wreck, it was unavoidable as the new woman stood over them both, hands on her leather clad hips and sneered, "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. How long has _this_ been going on between you two?"

Eyes were glued to the table transfixed as the scene played out, cell phones recording it all as stunned silence captured the hungry, captive audience. Salacious eyes acknowledged what some already knew.

"Never mind," the woman said to the couple, "I've got something _just for you,_ " as she pulled out a pair of white baby shoes glaring defiantly at him. "We'll see you in court, _your_ baby and I will, in seven months!"

His beautiful companion slowly stood up, simmering with rage, her back rigid and joined the other woman in solidarity as she scorned, "How could you do this to me? I just found out I'm having _your_ baby, too!"

There was more than a discerning murmur within the room as they sat totally engrossed in this real live soapie scene.

She grabbed her wine glass throwing its content right into his face, snatched the open bottle of wine and promptly poured it all over the table reserving the majority for on his head with a look of utter contempt on her face. Both women then flounced out, arm-in-arm much to the fervent delight of the audience.

Looking at his watch, completely ignoring the onlookers, Joe Morelli noticed it took less than half an hour for his world to implode. This was not how he had planned this evening to pan out. He was regretting his earlier lack of clarity and foresight since he couldn't quite remember just _whom_ he had invited. On the flipside, typical of a Morelli man, he swaggered with the arrogance of his father. "I'm a stud. I am the Italian Stallion." Those chauvinistic, macho thoughts were only brief and sharply shattered.

Wiping his face with the starched linen napkin, he looked up and saw the bane of his existence coming through the door. Things just couldn't get any worse.

Before he could make his escape he was confronted by a very pregnant and very pissed off other girlfriend.

"You bastard, Joe Morelli! You just couldn't keep it in your pants, could you? You're nothing but a scumbag, cheating man whore!"

Sniggers and snorts emerged from the avid viewers.

"Aw, Cupcake!"

"Don't you Cupcake me you piece of shit! How naïve of me to think we were exclusive."

Before he could conjure up his usual charm another sneering voice emerged from the direction of the kitchen.

"Cupcake?! Did I hear correctly? Did you just call _her_ Cupcake? You're a piece of work, Morelli. You're not very imaginative if you call us all Cupcake. News flash! Here's another bun in the oven. You'd better get yourself a second or third job. My uncle is a lawyer. You are so going down!"

Both women eyed him angrily with arms folded across their chests.

Clenching his jaw shut, he threw money on the table and stormed angrily past Mr. and Mrs. Manoso.

Who knew Ranger and Steph would be celebrating their wedding anniversary at the site of Joe Morelli's very public disgrace and humiliation? This was not quite the kind of memorable day he had envisaged.

 **0x0x0x0xx0x0x0**

Jointly written by Margaret and Missy Kim.

AKA: Margaretlucylu and MMBabefanmmm


End file.
